Pipelines are used to transport fluids in various industries including, but not limited to, chemical, oil, gas, and manufacturing. Such industries use processes that require fluid flow parameters, such as gas composition, pressure, temperature, viscosity, and the like, to be accurately measured.
Further, pipelines often carry multiple fluids or multiple substances, for example, oil mixtures including heavy and light components. It is often necessary for multiple fluids to be mixed together so that accurate measurements may be taken.
Known static mixers, for example from KOMAX® and Statiflow, are large and can be difficult to construct and install. Static mixers from Westfall (e.g., mixer model 3050) may include vanes that require welding to a pipe wall.